


Come Little Child(ren)

by Calimera



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Le Joker échappe à Arkham mais Bruce Wayne ne peut pas échapper au Joker.





	Come Little Child(ren)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer : Joker ne m'appartient pas.**
> 
> **Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu le film donc j'ai décidé de me lancer, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

> _Come little child(ren)_
> 
> _I’ll take thee away_
> 
> _(...) Weep not poor child(ren)_
> 
> _For life is this way_
> 
> _Murdering beauty and passion_
> 
> _**\- [Come Little Children](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t8-_pI1-9Q)**._

\- Regardez-le, dit doucement Arthur, ses yeux couvrant la silhouette de Bruce.

Il ne savait pas s’il se parlait à lui-même ou s’il parlait aux deux individus masqués derrière lui, et encore moins s’il était encore Arthur ou s’il était Joker. Cela n’avait pas d’importance, songeait-il. Ce qui importait, c’était l’instant présent.

\- Regardez-le, répéta-t-il. Il est si innocent, si vulnérable. Gotham est un monde cruel, il n’y survivrait pas.

Il trempa une serviette dans une bassine d’eau, puis la porta au visage endormi de Bruce. Avec précaution, il essuya les éclaboussures de sang séché sur sa joue. Le sang séché de ses parents.

Dans l’euphorie du chaos de Gotham, le Joker n’avait pas fait attention aux clowns qui l’avaient appelé. Il avait ri, sourit et dansé au son des acclamations des habitants masqués, devant la lueur des flammes qui consumaient des voitures. Ils avaient du s’approcher et le tirer vers lui. Joker, qui avait d’abord cru à des policiers, avaient commencé à riposter jusqu’à ce que son visage peint ne rencontre ceux, masqués, de deux clowns qui lui avaient annoncé une nouvelle importante.

Thomas et Martha Wayne avaient été tués.

Thomas Wayne.

Thomas…

Celui qu’il avait cru être son père, celui qu’il avait espéré être son père, avant que la dure réalité, à travers le poing et le mépris de Thomas Wayne, ne le frappe en pleine figure.

Le roi est mort. Vive le roi.

On lui avait annoncé la nouvelle avec joie, comme si sa mort signifiait la fin d’une tyrannie.

On lui avait aussi annoncé que Bruce, leur jeune fils, avait été épargné. Que Bruce se tenait entre les cadavres de ses parents, tâché de leur sang.

Bruce. Son petit frère, du moins l’avait-il pensé, peut-être le pense-t-il encore…

Il se rappelait encore du jour de leur rencontre avec beaucoup de clarté. Le calme et le sérieux de l’enfant, mais aussi une curiosité à peine dissimulée face à ses tours de magie.

“_Comment tu t’appelles ?”_

“_Bruce.”_

“_Je voulais juste le voir sourire….”_

Ils l’avaient amené jusqu’à lui. Il avait vu la scène. Les silhouettes inertes du couple Wayne, semblables à deux marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils. Le sang qui imbibait le sol et tâchait les perles de Mme Wayne. Le jeune Bruce, figé sous le choc du meurtre de ses parents, les joues teintées de sang.

Il s’était approché de l’enfant, lentement, comme on s’approcherait d’un animal farouche. Bruce avait reculé à sa vue. Arthur - Joker - ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Sous son maquillage, Bruce ne devait pas l’avoir reconnu. Sous l’influence paternelle, Bruce avait du avoir son esprit empoisonné.

Cela changerait bientôt…

Il l’avait approché et il avait essayé de le convaincre de venir avec lui. Il était son frère, même s’ils n’étaient pas liés par les liens du sang, et il s’occuperait bien de lui. Bruce n’avait pas écouté, et il s’était débattu lorsqu’Arthur avait essayé de l’emmener avec lui. Il n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de l’endormir en utilisant du chloroforme. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, c’est pour cela qu’il avait du l’endormir…

Il avait demandé à quelques clowns dans les rues de divertir les policiers. Personne ne devait savoir où était le jeune Bruce Wayne. Personne ne devait l’enlever au Joker. Personne ! Sinon, ils lui empoisonnaient l’esprit, ils corrompraient son innocence. Arthur ne leur laissera jamais faire ça.

Il l’avait emmené dans son appartement, enjambant le corps de Murray. Il songeait qu’il devait demander aux clowns de se débarrasser du corps. Il ne voulait pas qu’il pourrisse dans son appartement, et cela dérangerait Bruce.

Il avait placé l’enfant sur le lit, nettoyant avec précaution les tâches de sang.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire de lui, patron ? demanda un des clowns qui l’avait accompagné jusqu’à son domicile.

_Patron_… Arthur aimait ce mot. Cela lui donnait l’impression qu’il détenait le contrôle lui qui, pendant des années, n’avait eu le contrôle sur rien. Sa vie, son rire, son destin. Mais à présent, tout serait différent… Pour la première fois depuis toujours, il était maître de sa vie et il était vu et écouté.

\- Patron ? demanda à nouveau le clown.

\- Ils ne doivent pas le trouver… répondit Arthur dans un murmure.

\- Patron, essaya le second clown. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait du gosse ?

Enfin, Arthur se tourna vers eux.

\- Personne ne doit le toucher, annonça-t-il avec une voix plus claire, plus autoritaire. Je vais me charger de lui. Personne ne doit le trouver. Ni les flics, ni le maire, ni son majordome.

Les deux clowns s’échangèrent un regard.

\- Compris patron… répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Maintenant, laissez-moi seul…

Il se détourna d’eux sans prendre la peine de les regarder partir. Le bruit de frottement de tissus puis la porte se refermant lui informèrent du départ des deux clowns.

Ils reviendraient, sans doute…

Arthur essuya les dernières tâches, puis il passa son pouce sur la joue immaculée.

\- Voilà, dit-il doucement. C’est mieux.

Il déposa le gant de toilette sur le côté, puis il observa avec attention la figure endormie et paisible de l’enfant. Il posa sa main sur l’autre joue de Bruce puis, avec ses deux douces, étira les lèvres de Bruce pour former un sourire, d’une façon similaire à celle de leur première rencontre.

Bruce était un enfant trop calme, trop sérieux. Ce n’était pas bon. Arthur pouvait dire qu’il n’avait pas eu une enfance malheureuse, mais il lui manquait le sourire.

Cela allait changer. Arthur rattraperait les erreurs de Thomas Wayne.

Thomas Wayne n’avait pas été le père qu’il avait espéré. Thomas Wayne ne l’avait pas compris, il n’avait jamais cherché à le comprendre tout comme, il se disait, les habitants de Gotham. Thomas Wayne ne valait pas mieux que ceux qui avaient traité Arthur avec indifférence ou cruauté toute sa vie.

Mais pas Bruce. Bruce n’était pas comme son père. Il était innocent.

Il ne savait pas comment était la vie à Gotham. Il ne savait pas à quel point le système était pourri, à quel point ses habitants vivaient dans la pauvreté et la précarité. Il ne savait pas que la violence y régnait. Mais ce n’était pas de sa faute, c’était celle de son père.

Bruce n’avait jamais rien fait contre lui. Il l’avait observé avec la curiosité d’un enfant. Arthur n’avait rien contre les enfants. Ils savaient sourire et apprécier ses blagues. Un enfant n’était pas encore corrompu. Un enfant ne lui avait jamais fait de mal.

Bruce était un enfant. Un enfant un peu trop sérieux mais tout de même un enfant.

Ils n’étaient pas frères par les liens du sang, comme Arthur l’avait pensé dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Arthur avait toutefois décidé qu’il serait son frère. Il avait senti une connexion avec Bruce dès leur rencontre, tout comme il avait su qu’il reverrait cet enfant.

Son instinct ne l’avait pas trompé.

Il le garderait. Il le protégerait de la cruauté et de l’indifférence des biens nés de Gotham, de la cruauté de l’autorité, de la violence des habitants. Il lui montrerait comment est le vrai monde, il lui montrerait comment il faut garder le sourire même si la vie lui faisait mal. Il lui donnerait une meilleure enfance que celle donnée par Thomas Wayne. Bruce ne serait ainsi jamais corrompu. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Bruce comprendrait. Plus que tout, il le ferait sourire. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls.

Ils seront Arthur Fleck - le Joker - et Bruce Wayne, contre le monde...

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
